1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus for executing a game, for example, a baseball game and the like, that is performed by altering the display state of an operation object, which is the object that a player intends to manipulate, that is displayed on a displaying device, based on an operation information from an operation input device for receiving an operation input from a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game apparatuses, which various games are processed by computers, have been available. Examples of this kind of a game apparatus include an arcade game apparatus used in a shop referred to as a game center and the like that charge for games, a home game apparatus used by being connected to a TV and the like at home, and a portable game apparatus including a displaying device, an operation controller, and a control unit.
Various kinds of this type of games have been provided. A sports game, such as a baseball game, which is one of this type of games, has become quite popular. In the game, characters displayed on a monitor are moved, and a sports tournament is carried out. With this kind of a baseball game, the game could be a player operation type of game, which a player being the game player manipulates player characters on his or her own team and competes to score against the other team. The game could be a director type of game, which a player enjoys being a director of a game that is carried out mainly automatically, and so forth.
In the case that the game is the above described player operation type of game, and if the player is on the offense side, the player advances the game by inputting instructions on the movements of the batter character. This type of a conventional baseball game is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3822222 (Published in Sep. 13, 2006).
In a conventional baseball game, when a player controls the batter, the timing for swinging the bat at a ball being thrown is determined by the timing when the player operates a predetermined button or lever. That is, the player controls the very moment the ball hits the bat.
With the above described kind of a conventional baseball game, with regard to the control of the batter, the adjustment on the strength of hitting back the ball is determined basically only by the timing at which the ball hits the bat. Consequently, it is difficult to control the amount of strength with which the ball is hit back, and the feeling of operating the batting, such as the feeling of hitting a ball that did not go far, the feeling of letting a ball come closely nearby before hitting the ball, the feeling of hitting an extra base hit, and the like, was not able to be provided to the player.